Unbelievable
by jazzy90210
Summary: This takes place towards the end of The Hunted and after it. Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

Here it was, my final chance to become a member of the Huntsclan and the American Dragon had messed it up. It was the Grande Equinox Hunt and already I'd allowed for everything that could have gone wrong to go wrong. For instance it was basically my fault that all of the magical creatures had escaped and if my master knew, he'd kill me. So I promised him silently that I would make it up to him.

While the rest of the clan, went after the other magical creatures, I snuck away from them to capture the American Dragon. I could finally slay him once and for all. Well at least I had thought it to be a good plan . . .

"Why are you doing this?" the dragon asked me trying to spare his life.

I had captured him and he was tied up and all mine. I simply took off my glove and flashed my hand before him.

"I am marked. It is my destiny." I responded simply.

"I know that you don't want to do this." He said as I was placing my glove back on. I felt like laughing. However, I did not.

"You don't know me dragon."

"I know that every _Thorn_ has a _Rose_." He added.

I jerked around to face him.

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

He stuttered foolishly. "Uh . . .um–well, what I mean is I think there's another side to you."

I was staring at him. Something was oddly familiar about him. Well I had obviously not known any dragons personally, but they did have a human form right? What if I actually knew this dragon personally? In his human form? Though I seriously doubted it, there was in fact a way it could have been true. I shivered at the thought of this.

"I don't care." I said after a while. "I have you and I am about to slay you and that's all that matters."

* * *

I had to do it. _Had_ to, this instance. If I didn't tell Rose the truth this minute, she'd kill me. _Rose would kill me._ I had already tried saving my soul as much as I could. But she didn't care. Rose herself probably did, but not huntsgirl. There was nothing that would work now but the plain truth itself.

Just as she was coming at me with her staff, I yelled, "Rose! Wait!"

She stopped and just stood there, asher cheeks turned a bright shade of red. "What did you call me?" came from her mouth in much less than a hoarse whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey everyone. Here's the next chapter and sorry it took so long to update, but I've just been busy. But hope you like it!**

* * *

I stood in front of the dragon only half believing what I'd just heard. Did he really just call me Rose? "Oh my god!" I thought to myself. 

Something inside of me clicked, telling me that everything was going to change after whatever was about to happen.

"Look," he said bowing his head. "If you want to say goodbye, say it to my human face."

At that exact moment, he transformed into his human form. I gasped.

* * *

There I was standing in front of the Huntsgirl in my human form as Jake Long. I told her that if she wanted to kill me she would have to kill me in my human form. She stopped and I transformed like that into my Human form. Just like that. In front of my mortal enemy's eyes. 

"Rose, it's me, Jake." I said, unable to think of anything else to say.

She took off her Huntsgirl mask. "Jake?" I nodded.

She came at me again, and I winced but at that moment instead of hurting me, she released me then took off running through the woods.

Assuming that everything between us was fine now, I sorta stopped worring about what would happen next. I assumed that we could straighten out everything at school the next day.

However, Rose was not at school the next day, or the day after that, or the day after that.

I went to the front office to see the principal before school one day.

When I asked about Rose, she simply handed me a picture of us together at the dance and told me Rose had transferred schools, but didn't leave any address or anything. I couldn't believe it.

"Jake, if you're so concerned about Rose, then why don't you just call her or go to her house or something?" Trixie asked while we were walking home that day.

"Yeah dude." Spud agreed.

"I mean Jake its like. . ."

"Uh-huh." I responded only half listening.

Just as we so happened to be passing by her house at the moment, I saw a tall blond figure dash inside the door once we rounded the corner.

"Yo guys, did you just see that? Was that Rose?" I asked

The guys stared at me.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled.

I ran to her door and rang the doorbell.

* * *

**Ok. Theres chapter 2, sorry it took so long but I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll try to update sooner next time. Please review.**


End file.
